Tsurara-chan no Monogatari
by Fuechi
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Tsurara si gadis salju, yang tidak bisa kalian lihat di cerita aslinya! "Nyihihihihihi..." Wah, ada apa dengan Yuki Onna satu ini? /AR, semi-canon, agak OOC, mistypo?/
1. This is A Stove, Right?

Fanfic fandom Nuramago saia yang pertama~ oye~

Buat yang ga tau aja nih...  
><em>futon <em>: kasur di Jepang yang biasanya digelar di tatami (lantai)  
><em>youkai <em>: makhluk gaib ala Jepang  
><em>bentou <em>: harfiahnya sih makan siang yang diwadahin kotak makan, biasanya dibawa ke sekolah, kantor, atau tempat lainnya

**Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi**  
><strong>WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language (intinya, maaf kalo makin ke bawah makin geje)<br>****Don't like don't read :)**

* * *

><p>Tututututututututututu...klap!<p>

Tsurara si gadis salju—gadis yang juga dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Yuki-Onna', terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menekan tombol yang terletak di bagian atas jam weker di sebelahnya, sehingga kebisingan jam weker pun terhenti.

Pagi telah tiba, dibukanya tirai jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Tetapi, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebentang jendela yang dipenuhi warna buram. Ia mengusap-usap jendela tersebut sambil menduga satu hal yang terpikir di benaknya.

Dan...tadaaa...dugaannya tepat.

"Salju pertama turun!" Tsurara beranjak dari depan jendela dan melonjak-lonjak girang, bantal, selimut, sampai _futon_pun ia ajak menari-nari. Andaikan saja saat itu ada orang lain, pasti mereka akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkahnya.

Di tengah kegiatan menari-narinya bersama peralatan-peralatan tidur, teringat olehnya pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Pertama, ia harus memasakkan makan pagi untuk semua penghuni rumah besar itu, yang tidak lain adalah rumah para _youkai_. Tidak lupa juga membuatkan _bentou_ untuk tuan mudanya, Rikuo Nura , pewaris tunggal ketua klan Nura yang ketiga, yang sangat ia kagumi. Biarpun begitu, Rikuo juga menjalani hidupnya sebagai murid SMP biasa. Maka dari itulah, Tsurara ingin menghormatinya dengan membuatkannya _bentou_.

Tsurara segera merapikan benda-benda tadi dan mengganti kimono tidur yang ia kenakan dengan kimono hariannya. Lalu, ia keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berjalan cepat di lorong menuju dapur. Sekali-sekali, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa _youkai_penghuni rumah itu dan menyapa mereka.

Akhirnya, sampai juga ia di dapur. Dilihatnya Wakana Nura, ibu Rikuo, berada di situ mendahuluinya mengurus pekerjaan dapur. Terkadang, Wakana sampai di dapur setelah Tsurara.

Tampaknya wanita satu-satunya manusia biasa di rumah itu sedang sibuk berurusan di depan kompor. Tsurara pun menghampirinya. Gadis itu sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilihatnya di depan kompor nanti. Hidangan-hidangan lezat di dalam sebuah panci, pikir benaknya.

"Wakana-san, Anda mendahuluiku lagi. Anda sedang masak a..."

Ucapan gadis berkimono serba putih itu terhenti setelah melihat tidak ada secuil makanan pun di atas kompor. "Lalu, sedari tadi sedang apa Wakana-san di sini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Wajah Wakana tampak bingung melihat kompor di depannya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan kompornya? Rusak?" pikir Tsurara.

"Tsurara-chan, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kompor ini tidak bisa dinyalakan, ya?" ujar wanita itu panik.

Tsurara pun memperhatikan kompor di depannya itu.

Memang, sudah sekitar seminggu mereka mengganti tungku memasak mereka dengan kompor gas. Tetapi permasalahannya bukan karena mereka belum bisa menggunakannya. Sejak empat hari yang lalu, mereka sudah mahir menggunakan benda itu.

Apakah selangnya belum terpasang? Sudah. Bocor? Tidak.

Tsurara menatap benda itu dalam-dalam, lalu ia coba menyalakannya.

Ctak...  
>Tidak menyala.<p>

Ctak ctak...  
>Tidak menyala juga.<p>

Gadis itu mencobanya berkali-kali, tetapi tetap saja tak kunjung menyala. Emosi mulai muncul di benaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bekukan kompor itu lalu menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau disangka mengidap sakit kejiwaan.

"Ah, Tsurara-chan, coba pancing dengan ini." ujar Wakana sambil menyerahkan sekotak korek api yang tadinya tergeletak di atas meja terdekat pada Tsurara, sehingga gadis itu tersadar dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang! Wakana-san tunggu saja di situ." Tsurara menerimanya dan segera mencoba saran wanita itu.

Sebelum korek api berhasil ia nyalakan, terdengar suara satu atau dua orang bercakap-cakap, yang akhirnya tiba di dapur.

"Hup! Yak! Sampai!"

"Oke! Terima kasih banyak, ya, Kubinashi!"

Tampak Kejourou dan Kubinashi—dua _youkai _yang sering terlihat bersama, meletakkan sebuah benda yang mereka gotong sedari tadi di lantai dekat pintu masuk dapur. Selebihnya, Kubinashi yang menggotong benda itu lebih ke dalam dapur. Tsurara mengenal benda itu, begitu juga Wakana.

Tabung gas. Kubinashi membawanya ke dalam dapur.

"Ah, maaf, ya. Tabung gasnya tela..."

Secepat kilat, Tsurara menghantam wajah pemuda yang tak jelas apa kesalahannya itu, sehingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang layaknya sebuah bola voli yang baru di-_smash, _dan terpelanting di lantai_._Sementara tubuhnya hanya terjatuh ringan di tempat. Sebenarnya, Tsurara ingin sekali mencekiknya. Namun, karena Kubinashi tidak memiliki leher, ia menggunakan alternatif lain untuk 'menghajarnya'.

Yang pertama kali menghampiri kepala pemuda malang itu adalah Kejourou. Wanita itu kaget sekaligus takut melihat kejadian barusan. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kubinashi.

"Kubinashi! Kau tidak apa-apa? Yuki-Onna! Ada apa sebenarnya sampai kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tak apa-apa." ujar Kubinashi sambil berusaha berdiri kembali, dibantu oleh Kejourou.

"Ah, maafkan Tsurara-chan, ya. Ia terlalu lelah, sedari tadi berusaha menyalakan kompor yang ternyata gasnya habis. Iya, 'kan? Tsurara-chan?" lerai Wakana yang bertujuan mempermudah keadaan.

"Eh...begitu rupanya. Maaf, tadi ada sedikit hambatan di jalan. Maaf." Kubinashi dan Kejourou membungkuk berkali-kali, menunjukkan permintaan maaf mereka.

Tsurara hanya membisu, tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Wakana tampak tertegun. Tsurara dengan tampang menakutkan, memegang sebuah raket—yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan, dengan posisi siap memukul sebuah bola tenis. Tapi, raket itu berbeda dari raket biasanya, sebuah raket listrik, yang akan membuat lalat jenis apapun terkapar di jaring-jaringnya.

Kini, Tsurara berdiri dengan pandangan menghadap Kubinashi dan Kejourou yang tengah mengurusi tabung gas. Segera mereka sadari bahwa gadis itu menatap mereka dengan hawa membunuh.

"Ee...Tsurara-chan..?" Wakana terkejut melihat Tsurara yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang dianggapnya benda berbahaya.

"Tu...tunggu! Hei! Yuki Onna! Kau bermaksud menghajar kita setelah menggamparku tadi?" seru Kubinashi dengan nada panik. Ia khawatir juga kalau-kalau Kejourou ikut terkena serangan Tsurara.

Kubinashi berpikir, kenapa gadis itu sampai semarah itu, sih? Ini terlalu aneh, kenapa tindakannya tidak seperti biasanya? Hei, tunggu. Kenapa 'senjata'nya raket? Tepatnya raket listrik. Kena—

Pemuda itu tampak menyadari sesuatu di tengah-tengah perang batinnya.

Raket? Kenapa raket? Tentunya raket digunakan untuk memukul bola tenis atau bola kok, bukan? Kenapa benda itu bisa ada di dapur? Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah apa yang Tsurara ingin hajar dengan raket itu adalah sesuatu yang berasosiasi sebagai bola.

Dan Kejourou sama sekali tidak dalam bahaya raket listrik itu, melainkan...

"KEPALAKU! Yuki Onnaaaa! Jangan kepalaku lagi! Jangaaaaan! Lagipula, ini tidak adil! Aku dan Kejourou 'kan pergi bersama untuk membeli tabung gas ini! Tapi, kenapa yang kena hajar hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan Kejourou?"

"Heeei!"

PLAAAAKKK!

Punggung telapak tangan Kejourou mendarat di kepala samping Kubinashi, kesal.

"Nyihihihihihihihihihihihihihi~~~ " Tanpa disangka, Tsurara mengeluarkan suara tawa seram. Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang tidak simetris.

"He...hei...ku...kukira terjadi sesuatu pada otak Yuki Onna..." celetuk Kejourou ngeri.

Sementara keadaan di dapur tegang, Kubinashi mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Yu...Yuki Onna! Se...sebentar lagi Tuan Muda mau berangkat ke sekolah lho..! Kau tidak cepat-cepat membuatkannya _bentou_..?"

"Ah! Benar! Benar! Harus cepat-cepat! Syalalalaaa~" Dalam sekejap saja, wajah Tsurara berubah menjadi cerah lagi. Ia segera menghadap kompor sembari mengajak Wakana agar membantunya. Dua _youkai _tadi ia acuhkan begitu saja, sementara mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah gadis yang satu itu.

Awal hari yang menyenangkan, bagi Tsurara.

Awal hari yang membingungkan, bagi Wakana.

Awal hari yang menakutkan, bagi Kejourou.

Awal hari yang penuh dengan kesialan, bagi Kubinashi. Sungguh pemuda yang malang.

* * *

><p>Awww~ chapter 1 selesaaaai! Makasih yang udah baca!<br>Hm...tadinya padahal mau oneshot =A=  
>Yah, masih ada 'kisah' yang lain lalalaaa :3<p>

Mind to review? :l


	2. Don't Ruin The Kitchen!

Wuahh! Akhirnya mencapai chapter 2 juga nih fic!

Beberapa vocab Jepang yang saia pake di sini...  
><em>youkai <em>: makhluk gaib ala Jepang  
><em>bentou <em>: harfiahnya sih makan siang yang diwadahin kotak makan, biasanya dibawa ke sekolah, kantor, atau tempat lainnya  
><em>hyakki yakou<em> : night parade of 100 demons (kalau diterjemahin ke bahasa Indo jadi aneh ah), ini maksudnya sekumpulan pasukan para _youkai_ gitu

**Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi**  
><strong>WARNING: May contain some mistypo and bad at using language. OOC? Maybe..?<br>Don't like don't read :)**

* * *

><p>"Tuan Mudaaa...Tuan Mudaaaaaa..."<p>

Seorang gadis kecil berkimono putih berlari menyusuri setiap sudut sebuah rumah, tampak mencari seseorang yang ia panggil-panggil 'Tuan Muda' itu. Sesekalinya ia berpapasan dengan beberapa _youkai _lain, ditanyainya secara mendetail.

Tunggu. _Youkai?_

Baiklah, ini bukan rumah biasa.

Rumah ini dihuni banyak _youkai_—tidak, bahkan hanya satu manusia yang menghuni rumah itu di antara kerumunan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Yakni Wakana Nura, sang ibu dari Rikuo Nura, pewaris tunggal ketua klan Nura sekaligus pemimpin _hyakki yakou_ yang ketiga juga.

Dan bocah SMP ini adalah orang yang sedang dicari olah gadis tadi. Ya, gadis tadi juga merupakan _youkai, _julukan 'Yuki-Onna' sudah menempel erat pada gadis itu. Walau beberapa orang juga ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Tuan M—"

BRAKK!  
>Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya—ah, lebih tepat berhenti berlari karena menabrak seseorang.<p>

"Adududu—eh?! Tuan Muda! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuu!"

"Tak apa—aduh...Tsurara, pagi-pagi begini apa yang— ah, _bentou,_ ya?"

"Benar sekali, Tuan Muda! Sedari tadi aku mencarimu ke mana-mana untuk menyerahkan ini!"

"Wah, terima kasih, Tsurara. Eh, jam berapa ini—aku harus cepat-cepat! Sampai nanti!"

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan, Tuan Muda!"

Dan Rikuo pun meninggalkan Tsurara yang masih berdiri di tempat, tidak ada berhentinya berpikir betapa bangganya ia dapat membuatkan tuannya _bentou_. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah gadis itu kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Yosh!_ Hari ini, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan!" gumamnya dengan nada gembira, sambil beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi.

Baru saja melewati ruang tengah, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tsurara-chan, bisa minta tolong?" tanya seorang wanita berkimono simpel. Wakana rupanya.

"Tentu. Ada apa, Wakana-san?" jawab yang ditanya masih sambil dengan mode cerianya.

"Jadi begini... Setelah kita selesai memasak tadi, beberapa penghuni rumah yang terpancing ke dapur karena wangi masakannya..."

"Ahaha~ Lalu, lalu?"

"Tadi Aotabou dan Kurotabou sempat berebut masakan di sana dan...dan hasilnya, sekarang seisi dapur jadi berantakan..."

"..."

"Eeh, tapi tenang saja! Tsurara tidak perlu membereskannya! Mereka sudah kuhukum untuk membereskan hasil kekacauan yang mereka perbuat di dapur! Jadi, karena cukup banyak masakan yang tumpah, aku harus membuat masakan hidangan lagi. Makanya itu—"

"A, apa?! Wakana-san menyuruh mereka berdua membereskan dapur?! Setelah mereka bertengkar?!"

"I, iya. Kenapa..?" Heran mendengar perkataan Tsurara, alis Wakana segera membentuk kerutan-kerutan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, Tsurara malah bergegas berlari menuju dapur. Wakana yang masih terlihat heran juga segera mengikuti langkah si gadis salju itu. Saat hampir mendekati dapur, sudah terdengar suara-suara percakapan dari sana.

Ah, benar dugaan Tsurara.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Kuro!"

"Apanya?! Kau sendiri yang dengan kasarnya merebut piring itu dariku!"

"Hei! Soalnya itu bagianku, tahu!"

"Enak saja! Huh, kau terlalu barbar, Ao!"

"Heh?! Apa?! Bilang sekali lagi, dan kau akan merasakan sakit punggung seumur hidup!"

"Tuh, faktanya benar, kan!"

"Kaaauuuu!"

Aotabou dan Kurotabou baru saja akan bertengkar untuk kedua kalinya kalau Tsurara tidak segera menghentikan mereka.

"Stop! Stop! STOOOOOOPPPP! Kalian iniiiii!"

Tsurara memekik keras-keras di ambang pintu dapur, bertujuan menghentikan perdebatan yang diduga akan berujung pertengkaran ronde kedua.

Namun sepertinya kali ini kasus Ao versus Kuro tidak seperti biasanya—di mata Tsurara.

Biasanya?

Biasanya bakal sulit sekali untuk menghentikan pertengkaran dua _youkai_ itu.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda—di mata Tsurara. Setelah mendengar pekikan gadis itu, malahan mereka dengan kompaknya terdiam dan meliriknya, lalu saling berbisik—sesuatu yang tak dapat telinga Tsurara tangkap dengan baik.

"...tadi pagi...raket..."

"...oh! Itu...listrik lho...'kan..."

Tsurara yang hanya bisa menangkap kata-kata itu langsung tersentak. Apa? Raket? Tadi pagi? Listrik? Apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"O, oi...kalian bisik-bisik apa, hah?"

"Ah, eh...apa, ya...Ao!" Kurotabou segera menyeggol teman di sebelahnya—yang sempat menjadi musuhnya semenit yang lalu.

"Hem...yah...apa ya...eh, dapurnya sudah bersih ternyata! Kuro, tadi 'kan kita mau...er..."

"Ah! Tadi 'kan—"

"Eh, dengar! Ada yang memanggil kita dari luar!"

"Oh, benar, benar! Ayo, keluar! Sampai nanti, Yuki Onna!"

Kedua _youkai_ itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Tsurara yang masih keheranan. Wakana yang sedari tadi di belakang Tsurara menghampirinya.

"Tsurara-chan? Ada apa?"

"Eh, eh...tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba lari ke sini?"

"Oh, anu, kukira mereka berdua bakal bertengkar lagi di dapur...ternyata tidak...hehe..."

"Wah, wah, Tsurara-chan anak pintar. Aku saja sama sekali tak kepikiran kemungkinan bertengkar mereka ini."

"Hehe...bukan apa-apa, kok, Wakana-san! Dugaanku kali ini saja meleset. Eh, tadi aku mau—ah, mencuci dan menjemur pakaian!"

"Aih, Tsurara-chan...'kan sedang bersalju begini? Kau belum bisa menjemurnya. Tunggu cerah saja."

"Kalau begitu, mencuci pakaian—"

"Tadi sudah kucucikan, Tsurara-chan. Nah, tadi 'kan aku belum selesai berbicara mengenai minta tolong... "

"Aduh. Maafkan aku, Wakana-san!"

"Tak apa. Begini, 'kan hampir seluruh masakan kita tumpah. Jadi aku ingin memasakkan lagi. Makanya itu, aku ingin minta tolong pada Tsurara-chan untuk membelikan bahan-bahannya lagi. Bisakah?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Wakana-san!"

"Terima kasih. Ini catatan daftar yang harus kau beli, dan ini uangnya."

"Baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang!"

Gadis itu pun menelusuri koridor, memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti kimono putihnya dengan pakaian kasual yang biasa dikenakan manusia biasa. Setelah itu, ia segera keluar dari ruangannya itu menuju halaman depan rumah itu.

"Hei, pokoknya kau yang beli tehnya—ah, Yuki Onna. Mau ke mana?" Seorang wanita berambut bergelombang—yang juga _youkai_—tampak tengah berseru pada seseorang sebelum menyapa Tsurara.

"Ah, Kejourou. Ini, Wakana-san mau memasakkan makanan lagi untuk kita, karena tadi sempat terjadi kericuhan yang diperbuat Kurotabou dan Aotabou."

"Haah, mereka berdua itu memang, ya! Lalu, sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Nah, aku akan membelikan bahan-bahan masak yang dibutuhkan Wakana-san."

"Hoo..." Wanita _youkai_ itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia berseru kembali pada seseorang yang ia ajak bicara sebelumnya,"Hei! Kau beli tehnya! Sana, bareng Yuki Onna! Dasar pemalas!" Ditariknya selembar kain—atau mungkin itu adalah syal.

Jika ada manusia luar melihat pemandangan ini untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin ia akan segera pingsan. Karena tubuh yang ditarik Kejourou melalui syalnya ini tak berkepala. Sebenarnya, ada kepalanya. Namun, karena tarikan Kejourou cepat, kepalanya jauh tertinggal di belakang tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubinashi.

Saat kepalanya berhasil 'mengejar' tubuhnya, pucat pasi segera tergambar di wajahnya. Teringat olehnya, pagi itu Tsurara bertingkah seperti psikopat terhadap dirinya. Gadis itu anggap kepalanya sebagai apa? Sebuah bola voli? Bola tenis? Bola kok? Dan! Senyum seram itu terpampang sekali lagi di wajah gadis salju itu! Bagaimana pemuda itu tidak trauma!

"B, bagaimana kalau Yuki Onna saja yang beli tehnya, Kejourou?"

"Hei! Beraninya kau menyuruh-nyuruh perempuan!"

"A, apa..? 'Kan kebetulan saja dia mau belanja! Kenapa aku harus ikut juga?!"

"Beli bahan masak ya bahan masak, beli teh beda urusan!"

"Tempat belinya 'kan sama!"

"Ehem!" Tsurara mendehem sambil tersenyum seram, menggenggam benda berjaring—yang akan membuat lalat apapun terkapar dalam sekejap—dan sekali lagi, entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

"Raket listrik...lagi-lagi!" panik Kubinashi dan Kejourou bersamaan.

"Nah, Kejourou! Makanya itu hari ini aku sedang tidak mau dekat-dekat Yuki Onna! Sedari pagi dia aneh, tahu!" bisik Kubinashi pada Kejourou.

"I, iya sih... Terus, sekarang bagaimana? Aku terlanjur bilang seperti itu, dan sepertinya ia menunggumu, tuh..." Kejourou membalas dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Sedikit.

"Hehehehehe~~~ Ada apa, kalian berbisik-bisik begitu setelah melihatku? Tadi Aotabou dan Kurorabou juga berbisik-bisik di depanku~ Ada apa, ya~? Nyehehehehe~~~"

Sudah jelas ada yang salah dengannya, pikir dua _youkai _di depannya itu.

"Kejo—"

"Ooh, ya, Yuki Onna! Aku tadi sedang memberitahukan pada Kubinashi, apa saja yang harus dia beli!" ujar Kejourou sembari mendorong Kubinashi ke tengah halaman, tempat Tsurara berada.

"Kejourou! Kau!"

"Sudah, tenang saja! Kalau di publik, dia tidak akan menghajarmu, percayalah padaku! Nah, selamat berjuang!" seru wanita _youkai _itu dengan suara pelan, agar tak terdengar orang yang bersangkutan. Kemudian menghilang dengan cepat ke arah dalam rumah.

"Cih, licik."

"Apa?"

"Eh...bukan apa-apa! Dari pada menanyakan itu, lebih baik kau menyingkirkan raket—"

"Raket apa?"

Kubinashi memandangi tangan Tsurara yang tadi dilihatnya sedang menggenggam raket listrik. Dan sekarang tidak lagi dilihatnya benda berjaring itu.

"Lho? Tadi kau memegang raket listrik 'kan? Mana..?"

"Hoo...kau mau..?"

"Tidak, tidak! Terima kasih!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, si gadis salju tak berhenti-berhentinya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang sering didengarnya di rumah-rumah sekitar tempat tinggalnya.  
>Sementara si pemuda tak berleher itu terus berpikir, apakah raket listrik itu hanya bayangannya? Tapi Kejourou juga melihatnya. Masa' iya—jangan-jangan...<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan-jangan apa yaaa~<br>Teehee...ntar deh di chapter 3 wkwkwk  
>Thanks for reading!<p>

Mind to review? ( 3_3)q


End file.
